1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer case, and more particularly, to a computer case having an active panel.
2. Related Art
Computers are widespread in many homes and businesses. The enclosure that contains the main components of a computer is typically referred to as a computer case, computer chassis, cabinet, tower, box, enclosure or housing (referred to hereinafter as a “computer case”). Many computers have a computer case that is simply a plain case with little to no artistic aspects. Although practical, such designs are considered by some users as dull or uninteresting. In an effort to customize or personalize computer cases, users sometimes modify their cases with third-party after-market components. This practice is commonly referred to as “case modding.” These modifications include painting the case a new color, making the case out of transparent acrylic glass, adding stickers and lights, and providing other artistic embellishments. This practice has expanded the range of styles for computer cases beyond the traditional unadorned cases.